The present invention relates to an animal training device and a method of training an animal. The device and method respectively generate and utilize a correction stimulus that changes in magnitude over a duration of the correction stimulus.
Animal training devices are known. These devices are designed to administer a correction stimulus to an animal failing to conform to desired behavior. The desired behavior may include such things as performing certain activities upon command or cue, or remaining within a predetermined boundary area, such as a backyard. The desired behavior may alternatively or additionally include not barking or engaging in such activities as digging, jumping or chewing.
The correction stimulus should be administered to the animal only for as long as necessary to obtain the desired result. Administration of additional correction stimulation to the animal may result in over-stimulation. Such over-stimulation may cause animal confusion and failure to conform to desired behavior.
Preferably, the intensity of the correction stimulus should be quickly variable to respond to animal behavior. For example, if an animal is unresponsive to one level of correction stimulus, administration of a higher level of correction stimulus may be necessary to control the animal and have it conform to the desired behavior. If selection and administration of the higher level of correction stimulus takes too long, training of the animal may be difficult or impossible because the animal is unable to discern the meaning of the higher correction stimulation due to too long a lapse of time between the previous correction stimulation and the new correction stimulation.
The present invention relates to an animal training device and method of training an animal in accordance with the above-goals. A method of training an animal in accordance with the present invention includes the step of generating one of a plurality of correction stimuli. Each correction stimulus has a duration that extends between a first time and a second time. Each correction stimulus also has a first magnitude at the first time and a second magnitude at the second time. The method additionally includes the step of administering the selected correction stimulus to an animal failing to conform to desired behavior. The method further includes the step of removing the correction stimulus from the animal upon conformance with the desired behavior.
The magnitude of the stimulus at the first time is less than the magnitude of the stimulus at the second time, and the first time precedes the second. That is, each correction stimulus changes in a ramp-like manner. The stimulation may include a fixed number of electrical pulses. The fixed number of electrical pulses may be divided into a plurality of groups of electrical pulses having a substantially equal magnitude. There may be eight groups and the fixed number of electrical pulses in each group may be a multiple of eight. The duration may be a multiple of approximately 16 milliseconds and the fixed number of electrical pulses may be a multiple of eight. Alternatively, the electrical stimulation may include a substantially continuous waveform.
The administering step may include transmission of a stimulation control signal and receipt of the stimulation control signal by a stimulation unit that administers the correction stimulus based upon the received stimulation control signal. The removing step may include ceasing transmission of the stimulation control signal.
The method may further include the step of selecting one of a plurality of stimulation modes. Each stimulation mode controls a time length of the duration.
An embodiment of an apparatus for training an animal in accordance with the present invention may include a stimulation unit for administering a correction stimulus to an animal failing to conform to desired behavior. The apparatus also includes a receiver for receiving a stimulation control signal. The apparatus further includes a controller for processing the stimulation control signal and activating the stimulation unit to administer the correction stimulus to the animal. The correction stimulus has a duration that extends between a first time and a second time. The correction stimulus also has a first magnitude at the first time and a second magnitude at the second time.
The apparatus may additionally include a transmitter for transmitting the stimulation control signal in response to actuation of at least one control of the transmitter. The duration of the correction stimulus may be selectable at the transmitter.
The stimulation control signal may be generated by action of the animal where, for example, the apparatus is a bark inhibitor that detects barking by the animal and administers a correction stimulus to encourage the animal to cease barking.
The first magnitude of the correction stimulus is less than the second magnitude of the correction stimulus. That is, the correction stimulus changes in a ramp-like manner, with the first time occurring before the second time.
The correction stimulus is an electrical stimulation applied to the animal. The electrical stimulation may include a fixed number of electrical pulses. The fixed number of electrical pulses may be divided into a plurality of groups of electrical pulses having a substantially equal magnitude. There may be eight groups of electrical pulses and the fixed number of electrical pulses in each group may be a multiple of eight. Alternatively, the electrical stimulation may include a substantially continuous waveform.
The controller may deactivate the stimulation unit after a predetermined time interval of continuous animal stimulation even though the stimulation control signal is still being received to help prevent over-stimulation of the animal.
The controller may include either a microprocessor or a microcontroller.
Another embodiment of an apparatus for training an animal in accordance with the present invention includes structure for receiving a stimulation control signal. The apparatus also includes structure for administering a correction stimulus of changing magnitude to an animal failing to conform to desired behavior in response to the received stimulation control signal. The apparatus further includes structure for selecting the duration of the correction stimulus.
The administering structure may include a controller and a stimulation unit. The controller may include either a microprocessor or a microcontroller.
The stimulation control signal may be generated by action of the animal where, for example, the apparatus is a bark inhibitor that detects barking by the animal and administers a correction stimulus to encourage the animal to cease barking.
The apparatus may additionally include structure for transmitting the stimulation control signal.
The correction stimulus is an electrical stimulation applied to the animal. The electrical stimulation may include either a substantially continuous waveform or a fixed number of electrical pulses that may have some or all of the characteristics of the electrical pulses of the other above-described apparatus.
The magnitude of the correction stimulus may change by increasing over the duration.
The present invention may find use in a variety of applications including animal confinement systems, animal training systems, and bark inhibitors. The present invention allows for precise application and termination of correction stimuli to an animal to facilitate training and help prevent over-stimulation of the animal. Additionally, the present invention allows for increasing the magnitude of a correction stimulus administered to the animal quickly so that the benefit of a previous correction stimulus is not lost.